Weiss Schnee
1= |-| 2= Weiss Schnee is one of the main protagonists of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Carolina vs. Weiss Schnee * Agent Texas vs. Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs Ahsoka Tano * Amy Sorel vs Weiss Schnee (Abandoned) * Weiss Schnee vs Andrew Crocotail * Asuna Yuuki vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee VS Carter Kane (RWBY vs Kane Chronicles) (By DA BOSS33) * Chill VS Weiss * Weiss Schnee vs Ciel Alencon * Weiss Schnee vs. Gray Fullbuster * Hinata VS Weiss * Iron Man vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs Jak and Daxter * Weiss Schnee VS Jean-Pierre Polnareff * Killua Zoldyck VS Weiss Schnee * Lucina Vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs. Mai Shiranui * Weiss Schnee vs Milla Maxwell * Mine vs. Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs Mitsuru Kirijo * Weiss Schnee vs Mizore Shirayuki * Pearl VS Weiss Schnee (By DanganPersona) * Weiss Schnee vs. Pursuer (By Somebody495) * Pyrrha Nikos vs. Weiss Schnee * Robin (Fire Emblem) VS Weiss Schnee (By Commander Ghost) * Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Weiss Schnee (By Palantian) * Weiss vs Sakuya * Weiss Schnee vs. Zelda Completed What-If Death Battles * Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath * [[Weiss Schnee vs Froslass|'Weiss Schnee vs Froslass']] * Glacius vs Weiss Schnee * Inuyasha vs Weiss Schnee * Weiss Schnee vs. Jin Kisaragi * [[Kurome vs Weiss Schnee|'Kurome vs Weiss Schnee']] * Weiss Schnee vs. Parasoul * [[Weiss vs Star|'Weiss vs Star']] * [[Weiss Schnee VS Sub Zero|'Weiss Schnee VS Sub Zero']] * Team RWBY Battle Royale * Weiss VS Todoroki * Weiss Schnee vs Yoshino & Yoshinon Battles Royale * Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Pearl vs. Weiss Schnee (User blog by Palantian and Vindicator22) With Team RWBY * RWBY vs B★RS (Abandoned) * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Four Knights of Gwyn vs Team RWBY * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors * Team RWBY vs The Ninja * RWBY vs Red Ribbon Army (Abandoned) * RED Team vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs The Rubies * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs Team TOME * TMNT VS RWBY * Team RWBY vs the Ultra Beasts (Abandoned) * RWBY vs UNIB With Beacon * Beacon vs Shibusen With the RWBY-verse * RWBY Vs RvB Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Carter Kane (Kane Chronicles) * Claire Harvey (Hundred) * Captain Cold * Count Dooku (Star Wars) * Eleanor Hume (Tales) * Iceman (Marvel) * Kamen Rider Siren (Kamen Rider) * Kuzan (One Piece) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) * Melia (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Mr. Freeze * Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) * The Pursuer (Dark Souls) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) * Rukia Kuchiki * Schuyler Tate * Shulk (Xenoblade) * Silver Samurai (Marvel) * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Tyzonn * Vexen (Kingdom Hearts) History As heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss had it all. Wealth, fame, and anything she could ask for, but her childhood was not exactly a happy one. Her family was constantly antagonized by others for her father's corrupt business choices, especially the White Fang. Wanting to make a difference in the world, she left Atlas and studied at Beacon Academy, where she made new friends and gained a new outlook on life. Since the Fall of Beacon, she has been struggling with new developments concerning her father and her own choices in life. Weiss is an elegant but conflicted woman and even if the world stands against her, she is willing to get back up and show she is independent and capable. After an accident, her father had revoked her status as an heiress and passed it on to her younger brother, Whitley. After that, she had finally mastered her summoning ability and escaped Atlas. She stowed away on a cargo ship until a Grimm attack caused them to crash. After the accident, Raven Branwen found her and attempted to hold her for ransom. Eventually, the arrival of Yang to the camp prompted her to escape and join up with Team RNJR at Haven Academy. Following the Battle of Haven, she has since reunited with the rest of Team RWBY with the arrival of Blake. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Weiss Schnee * A.K.A.: Heiress, Ice Queen, Snow Angel * Height: 5'3" (in heels) * Age: 19 * Family: Nicholas Schnee (Grandfather), (Unnamed Mother), Jacques Schnee (Father), Winter Schnee (Elder Sister), Whitley Schnee (Younger Brother) * Team RWBY: (Members) Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long * Residence: Atlas * Allegiance: Beacon, Schnee Dust Company * Inspired by: Snow White Weapons and Abilities * Aura enhances Strength and Durability. * Speed. * Semblance. * Skilled sword user. Myrtenaster * Rapier-style sword. * Revolving dust chamber. * Carries different types of dust. * Blade channels energy from dust and releases it in powerful blasts. Semblance Glyphs * Hereditary amongst her family, rare for a semblance. * Pushes users off of them (White Glyphs) or holds users in place (Black glyphs). * Launches users off of them from any angle. * Allows users to walk up walls, jump off of thin air or defy gravity. ** This helped Ruby when she dragged a Nevermore up the cliff. * Capable of lifting an Arma Gigas if large enough. * Can dilate time for the user (Accelerates time perception of the user). * Can channel dust and maximize its elemental qualities. * Summoning: Glyphs can also summon energy copies of defeated foes that aid her in battle. Weiss uses this ability to summon an Arma Gigas, which she defeated in the events of the White Trailer. ** Summoned her own Lancer Queen, which was defeated prior to her imprisonment by Raven. Strength and Durability * Her aura enhances. * On par with Ruby and the others, but has little experience or weak in comparison to her teammates. Speed * Could keep up with Ruby and hold her own. * Use of glyphs boosts her speed and mobility greatly. Stamina and Toughness * Little experience of endurance in comparison to her teammates. * Low-pain Tolerance. * Fought Grimms for a whole day. * Survived being impaled in her lower-right torso by Cinder's spear (though she was unconscious before Jaune's aid) Intelligence and Experience * She is highly smart in theory, academy, and school studies. * Fought Grimms, Soldiers, Other Beacon Academy teams, Robots, main foes. Feats * Comparable to Ruby (Without Silver Eyes). * Summoned an Arma Gigas. * Defeated a Grimm-Possessed Arma Gigas on her own. * Stopped a punch from an Atlesian Paladin with a summoned arm. * Helped her team defeating the Atlesian Paladin-290. * Fought and took out a number of Winter's snow beasts (Earlier before she escaped Atlas at that time). * Has fully mastered summoning her Arma Gigas. * Escaped Atlas undetected. * Helped defend a pilot and her airship from the Lancers and even killed a Queen Lancer (with her Arma Gigas). * Survived a plane crash. * Broke out of Raven's cage by summoning her Arma Gigas without her Myrtenaster. * Reunited her friends and team, Ruby, Yang and Blake * Survived being impaled in her lower-right torso by Cinder's spear and Jaune fully recovered her Faults and Weaknesses: * Still young and inexperienced (Has not yet mastered her abilities and semblance). * A rebel (V1). * Arrogant, Prideful, Brash and Stubborn on a number of occasions (But this has diminished over the course of the story). * Often lets her emotions get the best of her. * Unconfident in her own abilities. * Low endurance and can't take heavy attacks. *She is defenseless (against beasts etc) if she is disarmed (V5 Trailer). * Can be thrown off-balance or break concentration against unexpected/unpredictable attacks. * Needs time to be able to summon. * She needs Dust for her sword to use abilities. * Stomped by Vernal Gallery Weiss Schnee.png Weiss_Chibi.jpg raw-1.gif|OBJECTION!!! 9e82cc640ac71992a69be05658cc291b503aceef_hq-1.gif|It's a COMBAT SKIRT! Weiss Schnee (Cross Tag Battle).png|Weiss as she appears in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Crossover fighters Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Knight Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Rapier Users Category:Rebels Category:Rich Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Siblings Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Tsunderes Category:Metahumans